Giving In
by iBroken
Summary: SasuNaru Naruto thought he was never going to fall in love with Sasuke, who he married just to keep Konohagakure safe. But one day, when he realizes how kind Sasuke truly is, he knows he was already in love.


**Already Too Late**

**By: **Obsessionist Obsessionist-Depressionist

**--**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Anime: **Naruto

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Main Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto

**Dedicated to: **Gah!

--

**Warnings: **There is Yaoi, lots of it. So don't read if it disturbs you.

**Summary:** SasuNaru Naruto thought he was never going to fall in love with Sasuke, who he married just to keep Konohagakure safe. But one day, when he realizes how kind Sasuke truly is, he knows he was already in love.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Obsessionist wishes she owned it. _'Cause then there would be hot, smexxy yaoi scenes, and Sakura would be... SQUASH! BWAHAHAHA! _

--

**Author Note: **Gah! I'm sorry to those who have read Traitor and want a sequel. It's kind of difficult to generate ideas for it, and Obsessy-Depressy needs ideas. So please, review this or PM me with those ideas! I really can't think of a plot for traitor to continue on with. I mean, I almost considered writing it where Sasuke ends up dreaming everything, and is still in Orochimaru's lair, with Itachi's head on a toothpick (graphic, I know!) and Orochimaru's head burning on a pot-roast. - Yeah. But, anyways. SEND SUGGESTIONS!

--

**Already Too Late**

Marriage.

It is a lifelong bond, meant to unify a husband and wife. The sacred bond meant to unify lovers. Lovers who love each other. That was the idea of a marriage. But Naruto wasn't in a marriage with love, at least, not mutual love.

Only a few months back, Sasuke had asked him to be his boyfriend him. The affect of this small proposal practically destroyed Naruto's mind, as he rejected. When he suddenly realized the angered Uchiha man might try to destroy the village in his anger, he quickly changed his mind…

--

_The rain poured down on the Barbeque Stall owned by the Akimichi Family. Many young people were settled inside, celebrating the nineteenth birthday of one Akimichi Chouji. The occasion itself was very, very special. All of the Rookie Nine, the original sensei's, and even the Hokage, were settled into chairs, eating barbeque prepared for the special situation. On this particular day, Naruto had chosen to sit near Sasuke. It wasn't that they hated each other (on the inside), but they just frequently fought. Not friendly fought, but really, really tough battles._

_Involving jutsu, and kekkei genkai, and sometimes, evil demons._

_So Naruto tried hard to avoid fighting during special occasions. It wasn't that he hated fighting, it was just that he wanted Chouji's birthday to be special. So he was quiet, and trying his hardest not to fight with Sasuke. So Naruto continued eating the spicy strips of bacon or steak that were popped onto the burner before them. It tasted good, that was true, but Naruto really hated the idea of spending too much time on it. He liked ramen, not spicy, hot food (__**A/N: newsflash, buddy. Ramen IS spicy and hot**__). _

"_Naruto… can I speak to you?"_

_Naruto blinked, looking over at the quiet Uchiha. Normally, Sasuke never struck up a conversation. The idea of actually talking to him seemed absolutely weird. With a nod, he waited for him to continue. But the boy seemed to remain still. This, naturally, pissed Naruto off. "Why don't you talk, bastard!" he shouted. Sasuke quickly looked to the outside, where rain was pouring down. "Outside," he said. _

_With a shrug, Naruto began to walk outside with Sasuke trailing behind (not realizing they would catch a cold)._

_Finally, he stood before Sasuke, raising an eyebrow for an answer to the dumb actions. Sasuke seemed to be looking down, red tainting his cheeks. He actually seemed nervous (is that even possible? A nervous Uchiha?). Naruto blinked, tilting his head to one side cutely. He was still looking up at Sasuke, who continued staring at the ground nervously. After a moment, the dark haired boy looked at him, his black eyes hinted in some sort of warmth._

"_Be my boyfriend…?"_

_Naruto choked. He didn't know on what, or why he choked, but he just did. The mere idea of Sasuke asking him to be his boyfriend was absolutely random, unusual. Without thinking twice, he bursted out laughing. If one were to look at Naruto, it would seem he was laughing so hard, he was crying. Sasuke continued to stare, before a hurt look came across his face. "Hn'n… that's what I get for confessing," he said, dejectedly, before turning to walk back to the barbeque stall._

_Naruto quickly straightened up, trying to cease laughing. He was asexual. How could he love a man? It wasn't as if Sasuke would blow Konoha up if he didn't get what he wanted, right?_

_That made him stop; this was Sasuke. The traitor to Konoha, practically insane ex-student of Orochimaru, murderer of Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke could kill everyone in Konoha! Naruto stared at where Sasuke had once been, breathing deeply as visions of an angry Uchiha killing Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baa, and Ichiraku Ramen came into his mind. Now he knew he was in deep trouble. "H-he'll kill us all! I have to stop him!" he exclaimed._

_He noticed the barbeque stall was emptying. He also noticed Sasuke was gone. _He isn't with them_, he thought. Panicking, he started to run in the direction of the Uchiha Estates. It wasn't too difficult to find them, knowing how large they were. He soon reached the area, searching Sasuke's house, and every other house (breaking every lock, window, and door in the process). But no one was inside them (except for some freaky beggar who asked him why the house was filled with the shadow of the pink haired monster). _

_Soon enough, he found himself collapsing on the grass, taking deep breaths. His body was soaked (the endless downpour had completely wrecked his day). No Sasuke, no safety, no Konoha. He attempted to sit up, trying his hardest to stand (Kyuubi was asleep and refused to hand its powers over for dumb reasons like finding suitors). But his back ached, and he felt a headache. _It's pointless to try. I'm not getting up_, he thought. _

_He was about to collapse back down, but felt a hand wrap around his wrist and pull him up. Gasping, he felt himself make contact with a hard chest. For a moment, he took a whiff of the scent of this person. A musky, thick smell, but so heavenly. The blue shirt, white shorts, pale skin… this was so heavenly. He then realized who it was and drew back, eyes widened. Sasuke!_

"_I-I… Sasuke! I-I didn't mean to… to laugh," he said, shaking. This was weird. Telling someone you don't love that you love him. Naruto was positive he was asexual, no man or woman turned him on. Sakura had just been a lame crush. So here he was, confessing he loved a man? "I-It was a spur of the moment… I thought it was a joke… because you confessed to me. B-but I… I l-love you… and I-I will be your boyfriend," Naruto said. By now, his whole body was shaking. Maybe he had developed hypothermia. Maybe he would die before having to touch Sasuke. The chances were unlikely. Kyuubi was selfish and would heal him for its own sake._

_Before he knew it, he had been pulled up against Sasuke's chest again, staring up at the dark haired male. "Kiss me," Sasuke mumbled. Blushing wildly, Naruto gave a nod. He didn't want to… it was dreadful to kiss a man. But he leant up, going on his tip-toes just to reach to Sasuke's height, and pressed his lips to Sasuke's. He didn't get a moment to react, as Sasuke began to press back, heatedly letting his tongue enter Naruto's warm mouth. Though it felt good, Naruto felt sad._

_The things he did for his village. Giving up his lonely life was one of them…_

--

Sasuke had proposed to him, and he had gotten married to Sasuke.

He had expected Sasuke to be a major pervert, but strangely, Sasuke didn't even touch him anymore. The dark haired male had begun remaining to the side, occasionally telling Naruto to let him nap on his lap, or telling him to sit with him while he did papers. Though neither had become Hokage, Sasuke had become ANBU, and Naruto remained a chuunin. Naruto didn't mind much. He was acknowledged as it was (and the elders' council didn't want the demon to become something more powerful, so they kept him low on rank).

He blinked as he heard the front door open. He had been home all day looking through his and Sasuke's photo album. They took pictures everywhere. Even in Sasuke's closet. Though the weird thing was, Sasuke never interrupted his personal space. Ever since that first kiss, they had never kissed. Though married, they slept in different rooms. Naruto had begun to notice Sasuke was… not what he had expected. The Uchiha let Naruto have his time, he remained kind. And though they still argued and fought, the dark haired male always made sure to whisper I love you into Naruto's ears each night before going to bed in another room.

_He isn't bad at all… _

Naruto frowned. He shouldn't have accepted the proposal. It was what had screwed his life up. Now the feeling wasn't not mutual. It had become mutual. Naruto had feelings for Sasuke, but he didn't know how to tell him. He didn't plan on going out in the rain again (the first time had resulted in a terrible cold, and rain-phobia). He couldn't just walk up to him and tell him he loved him. He had already told him.

_How do I make him see I like him a lot now? Not like before… I don't want distance. _

He huffed, placing his TV remote down. Of course, he was stumped. He had thought about this for days. No answer yet. _Someone give me an answer. Anything… _

It suddenly came to him. He hadn't kissed Sasuke since long ago. Maybe if he acted intimate with Sasuke now, it might work! With a grin, he stood up, brushing off his black turtleneck top. Outfits change with time. Naruto had chosen a black turtleneck sweater, with a pair of gray shorts. He had some obsession with Iruka's headband, and began wearing the blue one again. He was handsome, though he still didn't get why so many girls tried to see him without a shirt on. Ironically, he didn't really care what they thought.

He spotted Sasuke making himself coffee. Without even alerting him he was here, Naruto walked to Sasuke and embraced him from behind. Naruto had squarely avoided intimate contact. Sasuke never seemed to initiate it either. Sasuke should get it now. _He is a genius. _Sasuke turned around, looking down in brief surprise. "Is something wrong with you, dobe?" he asked, teasing Naruto. As usual, Naruto fumed, folding his arms across his chest, and pouting.

"Shut up, bastard! I actually welcome you home, and you make fun of me!"

He blinked when Sasuke seemed to smile. _Whoa! I think he's cracked! _"Thank you… it's late. Will we head to sleep?" Sasuke asked. With a quick nod, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and began walking towards the upstairs part of their home. They still lived in the Uchiha Estates, in the same house. Sasuke had still kept Itachi's room barred up, and his parent's room closed. But his room seemed to have changed. Naruto had been given the spare room, so he could sleep comfortably too.

Sasuke seemed mildly surprised when Naruto led him to his room. Naruto quickly let go of Sasuke's hand and sat on the bed, smiling up at him. "Let's go to sleep! I was waiting for you so late!" he exclaimed. Still mildly surprised, Sasuke nodded and walked to the other side of the bed, opening it up and lying down. Naruto seemed to do the same.

"Sasuke... 'night. Don't let the Orochimaru's bite…"

Naruto really could ruin a moment.

--

Morning came.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked to his left. He normally expected the coldness he felt beside him, always. But today, he found someone clinging to his chest. Blinking, he realized it was Naruto. He had to admit, Naruto had been uncharacteristic. Sasuke had purposely not touched Naruto, knowing the blond didn't like him in that way. But to find Naruto being so open, it made him have some sort of hope.

He wrapped his arms around the small body, smiling at the innocent bundle in his arms. He really didn't know what to do but stare. Naruto was magical. _Dobe… do you know what you do to me? _In an instance, Naruto seemed to open his eyes, looking at Sasuke. In seconds, Naruto blushed deeply, but smiled nonetheless. It was a true smile. Naruto had many different smiles, but only one was real. Sasuke loved his real smile.

"Good morning, bastard. I'm gonna go make us breakfast!"

Now that was where it went wrong.

Sasuke quickly grasped Naruto's arms, holding him down. As much as he loved Naruto, he hated Ramen. Naruto lived on ramen, and Sasuke couldn't stand the gooey stuff. _That's why I make breakfast. _Naruto stared up, blinking for a moment. "No. I'm making pancakes," he said. Naruto pouted. Sasuke found it irresistible. That pout always made his pants a bit tighter. But he never touched Naruto. Not till the blond told him he could. _It won't be happening… he's too straight…_

"Fine, bastard! But with miso-sauce!"

--

A whole day passed by. With Sasuke and Naruto fighting for most of the day, and then spending the rest watching the clouds. The tree shade quickly made Naruto loose sight of what bad might happen on such a bright day. That was why he fell asleep, and Sasuke didn't seem to notice because he was still staring out at the sky.

And the rain came.

Naruto jumped when he realized this. Immediately he began to shudder, and eventually, he began to cough. Sasuke by now was looking at him with worry. Sneezing, Naruto stood up. "L-let's go home… I-I'm cold," he mumbled. Sasuke stood up, keeping his eyes trained on Naruto. Things seemed hazy, to Naruto. The sky was spinning, and his head was hurting. Without really knowing, he fell back, and Sasuke caught him.

"Naruto! You have to get home quickly!" Sasuke exclaimed. The worry in his voice made Naruto smile. "I love you, Sasuke… I love you so much," he mumbled. For a moment, Sasuke froze in his path. Naruto hadn't ever said that word since his 'confession'. _He means it…_ Naruto continued to smile, but he noticed that the boy seemed to be clouded in retrospective fear. _I have to get him home. _

With that, Sasuke lifted Naruto into his arms and began running home.

--

Naruto blinked, finding things coming into view.

He could see Sasuke, staring down at him worriedly. Naruto was lucky, so lucky. Why hadn't he seen it before? He had a wonderful husband. A husband who was with him all of the time, making sure he was okay. He had been such a blind idiot. _I was such a moron. Sasuke loved me so much; he waited for me to see it too… I held him back for so long. _With a scowl, he lifted his head and looked at Sasuke for a moment. The older male seemed to be focused on something.

"What you said before… was it true? Do you love me now?"

Naruto's eyes widened. So he knew Naruto didn't love him before. _I've been so unfair to him. My own husband… he knew that I didn't love him. I-I… I-I… _"I-I'm sorry Sasuke!" Naruto spoke. Before he could control himself, he began crying. Uncontrollable tears made their way down his cheeks, as he wiped his eyes feverently with his hands. "I-I just didn't realize you were so good before now! I-I love you; it just takes me a long time to know! I'm so sorry that I hurt you! I-I love you, I love you, I love you, I love-" Naruto was stopped mid his complaints as he felt a pair of lips against his.

Blushing deeply, he opened his mouth, compliantly. This time, it didn't feel so guilty. Not now that he knew he wanted Sasuke. He slowly felt Sasuke push him down, and he relaxed. Now he knew he didn't mind having Sasuke touch him. He didn't mind having Sasuke worry over him, or ask him to stay behind and watch him work. He blinked when he felt Sasuke back away, smiling down at him. "I would like to consummate our marriage… but you're sick. I'll go make you some-" he began. Naruto's suddenly cheeky grin made Sasuke shiver.

"RAMEN! RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN!"

--

"Morning Naruto, Sasuke! You two seem… closer than before…"

Sakura was angry. She was hoping they would break up so she could have Sasuke to herself. But no, for some reason, Naruto was holding Sasuke's hand, and they were completely calm. _GET OFF OF SASUKE-KUN! _She saw Naruto grin, his cheery blue eyes making her even angrier. _I can easily look better than him! Cha! _She blinked when she noticed Sasuke smile at Naruto. _Why does he have to like that loser! I'm such a pretty and smart girl!_

She was about to scream to Sasuke, but froze at seeing Naruto kiss Sasuke on the lips. _How did they get so close? I swear they never kissed before now! _She also saw Sasuke pulling Naruto close, before pulling back and heading towards the training site. Naruto grinned and waved at her as they met. _Uchiha Naruto, I challenge you for my Sasuke-kun! _Thoughtlessly, she ran at Naruto, grabbing him by the shoulders, and trying to choke him.

The small blond under her coughed, his eyes widening in pure shock. _Die! Stupid demon! _In a moment, Sasuke had her pushed against a tree, his sharingan eyes spinning rapidly. "Keep your hands off of my _wife_ and I'll keep my kunai from your throat," he whispered. With that, the Uchiha was waltzing back to his 'wife', holding the very scared blond boy.

--

"Naruto…?

He titled his head to one side, questioning Naruto, who sat on their bed, calmly. It wasn't like Naruto to be undressed, at all. The fact that the blond was wearing nothing but one of Sasuke's black silk shirts (that were too big on him) and a pair of Sasuke's blue boxers made him even more… uncomfortable. _What is he thinking? He should realize this… would turn me on. _He almost blushed, but he couldn't risk looking like a loser. Naruto continued grinning, till finally, the blond boy gave a sort of nod.

"I… I know you wanted us to do this. S-so I d-didn't want to disappoint you…" he said. Naruto sounded, genuine. Sasuke blinked tilting his head. Since when did Naruto think of him? _He does look pretty sincere… _Sasuke took a seat beside the boy, looking at him with questioning eyes. He had wanted this, ever since he had started liking Naruto. But he didn't think Naruto would ever want this. _He's only doing this out of guilt… I'm not taking advantage of him. _"Sasuke-bastard… I wanna do this too… Isn't that what a husband and wife do?" Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled, softly. _So… you're going to finally let me have you…? It's like a dream come true…_ He blinked when he noticed how nervous Naruto really was. _I guess that's normal. Having your first time with a man. _Sasuke didn't really care. He loved Naruto, just Naruto. He would die without him. That was why he married Naruto, despite knowing he would never be able to touch him. At least that way he could have him, in some way.

Naruto seemed to blink, waiting for something, anything. Sasuke flashed him a smirk.

"You should wear my boxers more often… it turns me on."

_--_


End file.
